The present invention relates to a ski board and more particularly to a ski board in which a trailing ski will track a leading ski over uneven terrain.
In the art of vehicular toys, the skate board has recently been enjoying considerable commercial success primarily due to the challenging nature of the device. It is well known that it takes considerable skills of balance and coordination to successfully ride the skate board particularly down inclines and around stationary objects. The enjoyment to be obtained in mastering those skills results from the inherently difficult task of standing on a small platform supported by low friction wheels. Without these features, the skate board may well not have displaced conventional roller skates.
Since the skate board has been a success, the comparable development of a vehicular ski board toy would be expected to follow suit. It is interesting to note that many ski board designs have been proposed although none have apparently been commercially developed. The art representative of such proposals includes U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,203,706, 2,479,674, 3,297,334, 2,188,080, 1,445,219, 3,153,543, AND 3,403,919. It is perhaps indicative of the failure of such proposed ski board designs that most of them do not appear to be of the same challenging nature as the skate board. While most are less challenging, the remaining proposals simply will not work.
With the vehicular ski board toys previously proposed, the rider usually has little challenge due to the rigid construction. It takes far fewer skills of balance and coordination to successfully ride a ski board of this type particularly since manueverability is severely limited. The enjoyment otherwise to be obtained in mastering such skills is impaired because of the interference of uneven terrain over which the ski board may be ridden. With these drawbacks, the failure of the vehicular ski board toys to be developed commercially is easily understandable.
While the prior art has attempted to deal with the problems associated with successfully providing a vehicular ski board toy, the present invention provides a successful ski board design representing a distinct improvement over all such prior art constructions.